


Pole

by FreyaFenris



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fanart, Gen, Pole Dancing, Stripper AU, did i mention pole?, just kidding, not an au at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki enjoys: romantic walks on a beach, doing his hair and recreational pole dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for Diabhalta.  
> Happy birthday, my fav little perv - please enjoy your another year closer to death!
> 
> I would like to say I wanted it as a rough sketch but I did not, I was made to leave his like that, because Diabhalta knows how much it pains me to do so - did I mention that she's evil?
> 
> *Sorry for the crappy title. It will be changed as soon as my head will not be made out of cotton.
> 
>  
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/68209496193) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Pole-416140920)


End file.
